Twisted Metal
5 Ноября 1995 года Январь 1996 года 15 ноября 1996 года Playstation Network: 23 февраля 2011 года 12 февраля 2013 года|Платформы = Playstation, Playstation Network, Microsoft Windows (Только в Японии)|Режимы игры = Одиночная игра, два игрока, от первого/третьего лица|Издатель = Sony Computer Entertaiment}} Twisted Metal (рус. Скрёжет металла) — игра для Playstation, разработанная компанией SingleTrac и изданная Sony Computer Entertaiment. Игра вышла в 1995 году эксклюзивно для игровой приставки Playstation (однако в Японии игра издавалась и на компьютеры). Игрок должен управлять боевой машиной и уничтожить всех противников на арене. Эта игра является одной из первых игр жанра vehicle/car combat и первой игрой в серии игр Twisted Metal. Сюжет thumb|Калипсо, основатель турнираДействие игры происходит в Лос-Анджелесе, в канун рождества 2005 года. Соединённые штаты переживают не самые лучшие времена; в городах появилось множество бандитов, убийц и психопатов. Одновременно с этими ситуациями стал проводиться турнир под названием "Скрёжет металла". Организатором игры является таинственный Калипсо, чьё лицо было изуродовано в автомобильной аварии. Победителю достаётся самый заветный приз - исполнение самого заветного желания. А проигравший получает смерть... Игровой процесс thumb|270px|Игровой процессИгрок должен выбрать себе персонажа. У каждого персонажа есть боевой автомобиль со своими характеристиками (супероружие, вес, скорость, управляемость и броня) и суперспособностью. В игре есть 12 разных автомобилей. Игрок начинает игру на арене с противниками. Цель игрока - уничтожить противников на арене. Для этой цели игрок должен собирать оружие, которое он найдёт на арене. Имеется также "супероружие". У каждой машины разное особое оружие. Сила оружия также различается. Обычно чем слабее машина, тем сильнее у неё супероружие. Супероружие восстанавливается со временем. Имеется так-же бесконечное оружие, которое есть на каждой машине - пулемёты. По совместительству пулемёты являются самым слабым оружием. Однако есть оружие, которое вообще не наносит урон, однако они могут помешать сопернику. Среди таких оружий например "Ледяная ракета", которая на время обездвиживает соперника. На уровне также находятся бонусы; прыжок и турбоускорение. Есть возможность атаковать врага тараном. Чем меньше у игрока здоровья, тем сильнее машина будет деформирована. Также на уровнях можно разрушать некоторые элементы декораций. thumb|278px|Игровой процесс от первого лицаПо локациям бегают люди и собаки. Собаки бессмертны, а вот людей можно сбить, однако их смерть ни к чему не приводит. Они являются "украшением" уровня. Играть в игру можно как от третьего лица (видеть автомобиль), так и от первого (вид из кабины). Интересен тот факт, что это единственная игра серии, в которой есть вид от первого лица. Интерфейс отображает количество целых и уничтоженных автомобилей (изображены под здоровьем противника), здоровье противника (находится сверху. Также чтобы знать чьё это здоровье, на нём написано имя врага), выбранное игроком оружие, здоровье, количество оставшихся жизней (эти три показателя находятся в правом нижнем углу) и радар, на котором изображено положение противников (у каждого противника свой цвет), но не отображает карту уровня (радар находится в правом верхнем углу). Также в правом верхнем углу имеется зеркало заднего вида. У игрока всего две жизни. Если его уничтожат два раза - игра будет окончена (сюжетный режим). Лечиться нужно с помощью специальных лечебных трамплинов. Однако соперники тоже могут лечиться. В игре имеется несколько режимов: "Сюжет" и "два игрока". В режиме сюжета игроку приходится одному сражаться против всех соперников. При победе приходится сражаться на следующей арене. На некоторых картах оказываются боссы. В игре один босс, которого зовут Миньон. После победы над Миньоном игроку показывается текстовая концовка, в которой персонаж приходит к Калипсо и загадывает своё желание. Интересен тот факт, что в отличие от последующих игр серий, в этой части Калипсо честно исполняет желание водителя (исключением является Outlaw и Roadkill). В режиме на двоих игроков выбирается арена и машина для каждого игрока. Цель как и в сюжетном режиме - уничтожить соперника. Два игрока должны уничтожать друг-друга. Можно соревноваться по количеству убийств. В этом режиме игра использует разделение экрана (на одной половине показан автомобиль первого игрока, а на втором - второго). Сюжета для режима на двоих игроков нет. Автомобили 186x186pxSweet Tooth '- боевой фургон с мороженным, на котором разъезжает клоун-психопат Нидлз Кейн, который ищет своего друга (бумажный пакет). Данный грузовик является символом серии Twisted Metal. Особое оружие - Napalm Cone. Данное оружие представляет воспламенённое мороженное. Номерной знак - ISKREAM (Игра слов от ice cream (мороженное) и I sream ''(я кричу'')'' ). Звуковой эффект от автомобиля - жуткий смех. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 5/5 *Скорость - 1/5 *Управляемость 1/5 *Броня - 4/5 '''212x212pxYellow Jacket '- такси (Cab), которым управляет пожилой Чарли Кейн, который принял участие в турнире, чтобы найти своего пропавшего сына. Особое оружие - коктейль Молотова. Номерной знак - DRTOLMN (просходит от слова "Drity Ol' man", которое переводится как "Старый грязный человек"). Звуковой эффект - фраза "Ееее!". Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 3/5 *Скорость - 3/5 *Управляемость - 3/5 *Броня - 3/5 '243x243pxDarkside '- большой чёрный грузовик (Mack R-600), которым управляет таинственный мистер Эш, который хочет вернуть себе таинственное существо известное под именем Блэк, которое держит у себя Калипсо. Особое оружие - Death blast (горячий белый лазерный луч). Номерной знак - STNSPWN ("Satan Spawn". Перевод - "Появление Сатаны"). Звуковой эффект - сигнал грузовика. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 1/5 *Скорость - 1/5 *Управляемость - 1/5 *Броня - 5/5 '219x219pxThumper '- розовый лоурайдер (1963 Chevrolet Impala), за рулём которого сидит Брюс Кохрейн, который хочет вернуть покой в свой квартал. Особое оружие - Scorcher (огнемёт). Номерной знак - DRYVBY ("Drive-by", привод). Звуковой эффект - ?. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 5/5 *Скорость - 4/5 *Управляемость - 2/5 *Броня - 4/5 '258x258pxOutlaw '- полицейский автомобиль (Ford Fairmont), управляемый капитаном Карлом Роббертсом, который хочет прекратить турнир Калипсо. Особое оружие - Электрошокер. При использовании этого оружия из автомобильной сирены появляется молния, которая некоторое время бьёт вражеский автомобиль током. Номерной знак - DOWNTS ("Donuts", пончики). Звуковой эффект - звучание полицейской сирены. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 3/5 *Скорость - 3/5 *Управляемость - 2/5 *Броня - 4/5 '207x207pxMr.Grimm '- чёрный мотоцикл (Ducati Paso), чьим владельцем является таинственный Мистер Гримм, который скорее-всего является Мрачным Жнецом (Смерть). Желание Мистера Гримма - получить душу Калипсо. Особое оружие - Death Spawn (Явление смерти), которое стреляет неупокоенными душами (эта особая атака является самой сильной в игре). Номерной знак - SOLTAKR ("Soul taker", забирающий души). Звуковой эффект - мрачный призрачный звук. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 5/5 *Скорость - 4/5 *Управляемость - 3/5 *Броня - 1/5 '245x245pxWarthog '- военный Хаммер, за рулём которого сидит Коммандер Мэйсон, рабочий правительства США который хочет найти инопланетный артефакт и передать его правительству, чтобы скрыть правду о инопланетянах. Особое оружие - XQJ-37 "Шершни". Данное оружие представляет несколько ракет, вылетающий под звук трубы (музыкального инструмента), наносящие значительный урон оппоненту. Номерной знак - UESUVA (U.S of A, Соединённые штаты Америки). Звуковой эффект - ? Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 3/5 *Скорость - 1/5 *Управляемость - 2/5 *Броня - 4/5 '246x246pxCrimson Fury '- красная Lamborgini, которой управляет Агент Стоун, участник подпольной организации. Цель Агента Стоуна - добыть инопланетный артефакт, и доказать существование инопланетян. Его машина является самой быстрой в игре. Особое оружие - Crimson Blade (Красное лезвие). Данное оружие представляет красный разрезающий лазер. Номерной знак - TRSTNO1 ("Trust No one", никому не доверяй). Звуковой эффект - звук, напоминающий фильм о секретных агентах. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 2/5 *Скорость - 5/5 *Управляемость - 5/5 *Броня - 1/5 '282x282pxPit Viper '- коричневая багги, которой управляет Анджела Фортин которая приняла участие в турнире для того, чтобы получить миллион долларов. Однако на самом деле её зовут Аманда Икс, и её наняли люди из Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы убить Калипсо. Особое оружие - Sizzle. Данное оружие представляют из себя кислотные шары, наносящие большой урон. Номерной знак - Звуковой эффект - звучание мотора Багги. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 4/5 *Скорость - 3/5 *Управляемость - 2/5 *Броня - 3/5 '281x281pxHammerhead '- огромный монстр-трак (Ford F-Series) зелёного цвета, которым управляют двое студентов по имени Дейв и Майк. Они приняли участие в турнире ради развлечения. Особое оружие - Crusher. Данное оружие позволяет раздавить автомобиль соперника массивными колёсами. Эта атака выполняется автоматически, если у игрока заряжено специальное оружие (оно восстанавливается со временем) и если он находится рядом с вражеской машиной. Номерной знак - KILRNGRN ("Killer Green", зелёный убийца). Звуковой эффект - ?. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 5/5 *Скорость - 1/5 *Управляемость - 2/5 *Броня - 4/5 '295x295pxSpectre '- белый спортивный автомобиль (Chevrolet Corvette C2), управляемый призраком Скотта Кэмпбелла, который хочет снова стать живым. Особое оружие - призрачная ракета. Это самонаводящаяся ракета, которая способна пролетать сквозь стены, нанося врагу большой урон. Номерной знак - DHEDGIE (Dead Guy. Данную фразу можно перевести как "мертвец"). Звуковой эффект - ?. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 4/5 *Скорость - 5/5 *Управляемость - 4/5 *Броня - 1/5 '223x223pxRoadkill '- бронированный автомобиль (1976 Pontiac LeMans), который управляется Капитаном Спирсом. Желание Капитана Спирса - вернуться в прошлое и спасти своих союзников. Особое оружие - "Стальной кинжал". Это оружие является большим стальным шипом, который вылетает из машины и попадает по автомобилю (если игрок правильно нацелился). Номерной знак - TYMTRPR ("Time Trooper" (солдат времени). Данный номерной знак является отсылкой на концвку за Roadkill). Звуковой эффект - ?. Характеристики: *Особое оружие - 3/5 *Скорость - 4/5 *Управляемость - 2/5 *Броня - 4/5 Так-же в игре имеется неиграбельный персонаж, выполняющий роль босса; '277x277pxMinion '''- финальный босс. БТР, в котором разъезжает таинственный гонщик. Он появляется на последнем уровне (Крыши Лос-Анджелеса), после уничтожения всех противников на уровне. После уничтожения Миньона появляется сообщение "CONGRATULATIONS! You have won the 10th Twisted Metal Competition! Prepare to meet Calypso and receive your prize..." (рус. ''ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ'! Вы победили в десятом турнире Скрёжет Металла. Отправляйтесь к Калипсо и получите свой приз...''). Миньон так-же оказывается в следующей части Twisted Metal.' Арены '''Arena Duel '(рус. Дуэль на арене) - данный уровень представляет подземную арену, на которой один на один сражаются два участника. За происходящем на арене наблюдают зрители. Количество врагов в сюжетной линии - 1. Warehouse District Warfare '(рус. ''Боевые действия в складском районе) - уровень представляет из себя район Лос-Анджелеса. Количество соперников на уровне в сюжетной линии - 3. 'Freeway Free For All '(рус. Шоссе для всех) - уровень представляет перестрелку с соперниками на Лос-Анджелевской автостраде. Количество соперников в сюжете - 5 'River Park Rumble '(рус.'' Сражение в речном парке'') - действие уровня происходит в Беверли Хилз. На этом уровне имеется река, по которой можно проехать (автомобиль будет скользить). Так-же на одном из зданий имеется надпись "No Entry" (рус. Нет входа). Однако если стрелять в это здание - откроется секретный проход.Так-же на этом уровне можно встретить пешехода, который выглядит как Санта-Клаус. В сюжете на этом уровне шесть соперников. 'Assault on Cyburbia '- самый большой уровень в игре. Уровень представляет сражение в пригородном районе. В сюжетной игре на этом уровне восемь соперников 'Roftop Combat '(рус. Бой на крышах) - последний уровень сюжетной кампании, действие которого происходит на крышах небоскрёбов Лос-Анджелеса. Особенность этой локации в том, что если персонаж упадёт с крыши - он умрёт. В сюжетной кампании на этом уровне всего 3 соперника. После их уничтожения на уровне появляется босс - БТР, которым управляет Миньон. После уничтожения Миньона игра считается пройденой. Так-же этот уровень появляется в Twisted Metal 2 если использовать чит-коды. Заметки *Игра несколько раз меняла своё название. В первый раз её назвали 'Hight Octane '(рус. Высокооктановый). Во второй - 'Urban Assault '(рус. Городское нападение). В третий раз - '''Cars and Rockets (рус. Машины и Ракеты). Во время разработки игра носила кодовое имя Firestorm '(рус. ''Огневой Шторм). Последнее и окончательное название игры - 'Twisted Metal '(рус. Скрёжет Металла). *Изначально в концовках игры снялись реальные актёры. Однако эти концовки посчитали жестокими и дискримитирующими, после чего они были заменены на текстовые концовки. Эти концовки можно посмотреть в Twisted Metal: Head-On:Extra Twisted Edition. Интересно так-же то, что концовки с реальными людьми иногда отличаются от текстовых концовок. *В конце текстовой концовки показан автомобиль, выбранный игроком, который уезжает из логова Калипсо по шоссе. Однако в концовке Outlaw показано космическое пространство, а в концовке Roadkill показано как автомобиль спускается по трассе. Интересно то, что это единственные плохие концовки для персонажей в этой части Twisted Metal. *В 2012 году вышел ремейк серии Twisted Metal, который назвали Twisted Metal. *Игра доступна в Playstation Network, и её можно запустить на Playstation 3 и Playstation Vita (но только через Playstation Network). *Twisted Metal 1995 года и Twisted Metal 2012 года являются единственными частями серии, в которых были задействованы реальные актёры. *Twisted Metal 2 считает концовку Oulaw каноничной. *В Японии небольшим тиражом продавалась компьютерная версия игры. Долгое время о существование компьютерной версии никто не слышал. *В игре Rocket League для обладателей Playstation 4 доступен эксклюзивный персонаж - фургон Sweet Tooth из серии игр Twisted Metal. Галерея YellowJacket.jpg|Выбор персонажа Twisted-metal-1995.jpg|Игровой процесс Twisted Metal PSX.jpg|Предсмертное состояние автомобиля Thumper gameplay.jpg|Игровой процесс за Тампера Thumper gameplay2.jpg|Столкновение двух автомобилей Твистед метал эмулятор.jpg|Этот скриншот скорее-всего сделан на эмуляторе Playstation. Так-же стоит заметить интерфейс на английском языке 1st person2.png|Вид от первого лица Gameplay 1st face.jpg|Вид от первого лица. Выбранный персонаж - Спектр TM1 настройки.jpg|Меню настройки Twisted Metal co-op.jpg|Режим на двоих игроков с разделением экрана Плюсы *Возможность играть двум игрокам *Много разных автомобилей *Идёт на эмуляторе Playstation *Интересная концепция (Участие в смертельном турнире ради исполнения заветного желания *Возможность запустить на современных консолях (по крайней мере на Playstation 3 и Vita) через Playstation Network Минусы *Плохая графика *Отсутствие PC версии в других странах, кроме Японии *Отсутствие официальной локализации *Отсутствие кооперативного прохождения сюжетной линии (Совместное прохождение сюжета было добавлено в последующих частях серии) *Соперники игрока не воюют друг с другом Итог Эта игра положила начало серии игр Twisted Metal, которая является одним из наиболее известных экслюзивов для Playstation. Эта игра считается прародителем игр жанра "Car/Vehicle combat". Особенно хорошо то, что в игре поддерживается режим "Игрок против Игрока", в котором можно хорошо повеселиться с другом или кем-то ещё. Однако эта игра уже довольно-таки сильно устарела (она вышла в 1995 году. Это на год раньше выхода первого Quake!). Имеется много продолжений с более хорошей графикой. Однако не стоит забывать самую первую игру серии. '''Добро пожаловать на турнир Скрёжет Металла. Удачи! Категория:Аркады Категория:Car combat Категория:Игры SingleTrac Категория:Twisted Metal (серия игр) Категория:Шутеры Категория:Американские игры Категория:1995 год Категория:1996 год Категория:2011 год Категория:2012 год